


Love In An Elevator

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Las Vegas (TV 2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: CSI crossover - Title says it all...Before there was a glut of fanfiction, we had to invent crossovers and character mixing. These days we live in a time of plenty. When I wrote this, there were fewer options. I don't even remember the TV Show Las Vegas.
Relationships: Catherine Willows/Nessa Holt





	Love In An Elevator

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Challenge by Cheyne, title by Aerosmith!  
**FANDOMS/PAIRING:** CSI/Las Vegas Catherine Willows/Nessa Holt  
  


**Love In An Elevator**

  
**By The Raven**

Nessa Hold surreptitiously examined the woman standing beside her in the elevator, it was hard not to; the woman was drop dead gorgeous...

Knowing that the strawberry blonde woman was in fact a CSI, on assignment herein the Montecito to help unravel a suspicious death that had occurred in one of the suites, only added to the woman's appeal.

'Get a grip...' Nessa told herself just as piercing eyes turned to examine her intently. A few beats passed during which time Nessa felt like she was a bug under a microscope and she found herself to be alternately pleased and annoyed by the woman's scrutiny.

The moment was interrupted by a sudden flicker of lights in the elevator and then abruptly, everything became still, silent and dark...

"Bloody hell!" Nessa sighed in a loud whisper...

"You can say that again." Came the blonde woman's voice from the darkness.

A moment passed in which Nessa managed to open the emergency panel of the elevator and grope for the phone which of course, was dead as a doornail.

"Here, will this help?" The blonde woman said and then light flooded the elevator as the CSI turned on a rather big flashlight she had dug out of her equipment.

"Well, yes... But the damned phone is not working." Nessa said as she absently fiddled with the available controls in the elevator, discovering with no surprise that none of them seemed to be working.

"This happened once before, nothing worked then either, not even the cell phones..." Nessa said as she turned towards the blonde CSI who had been silently watching her resist the temptation to pound on the elevator controls.

"Ah, well that would certainly explain why my cell phone is not working..." The CSI said as she shone her flashlight around the elevator.

"I'm Catherine Willows by the way..." Came the voice again from behind the bright light.

"Nessa Holt." Nessa said and extended her hand. It was instantly gripped by a firm and confident handshake and in that moment Nessa felt a bolt of exited electricity shoot up her arm.

It was just as she had expected, her body and her mind found Catherine Willows to be something else...

"Well, I suppose we should get comfortable, it may be a while before they notice we're missing, find us, or do anything about it for that matter..." Nessa said, almost to herself as she moved to the side of the elevator and sat down.

"Well, I am sure we can find something to do that passes the time..." Came Catherine's amused voice from the darkness, as she had shut off her flashlight again. It was rather superfluous to keep it on and the darkness did not seem to bother the woman anymore than it bothered Ness.

Smiling in the darkness at the possibilities in Catherine's statement, Nessa decided to to fill some of the time with small talk. After all, it was not every day she got stuck in an elevator with a woman gorgeous enough to cause anyone with a pulse to stumble.

"So, what do you think of the Montecito so far?" Nessa said, a smile evident in her voice...

"Well, you have nice carpeting in your elevators." Came the equally amused response from right beside her.

Jumping in spite of herself, Nessa wondered how anyone could move so silently, especially in the dark where auditory acuity was naturally enhanced.

Turning to face the voice Nessa reached out into the darkness, her hand coming in contact with Catherine's face almost immediately.

"Just the carpet hmm?" Nessa said as she allowed her hand to examine Catherine's face and felt a predatory smile spread its way across her face as the blonde woman's breathing picked up.

"Well, the company in the elevator is equally nice, of course..." Catherine said in a slightly breathless voice as Nessa heard her move closer. A moment later, a hand touched her face and gently tugged her forward and then she felt Catherine's lips catch her own with unerring accuracy.

Responding in a purely instinctual way, Nessa quickly wrapped herself around Catherine and after a few heartbeats, they were kissing, the sort of kisses that one could happily drown in...

After a brief eternity, Nessa pulled away and gasped out a question.

"Why?" Her voice was only a whisper as she felt her blood boil and coil in her veins as Catherine Willows showed off her remarkable dexterity in the darkness.

"Because I wan this and because I know you want it. I knew from the moment you laid eyes on me..." Came the succinct but breathless response as Nessa felt her bra being opened by expert fingers and then the zipper of her slacks being opened a moment later.

"Can't argue with that..." Nessa said as she proceeded to give a demonstration of dexterity.

The time for words was done with, now it was clear to Nessa that she would not, could not, stop herself even if she had wanted to.

Minutes or hours later she felt Catherine's now naked body on top of hers and the combined mass of their clothing under her back as the elevator was filled with sounds of their movements, breaths, sighs and eventually, half screams of ecstasy...

* * *

As the elevator doors opened at last, Catherine Willows stepped out, followed closely by Nessa Holt. They looked a little rumpled, but that was understandable, anyone who had been rolling around in a dark elevator for 3 hours would be rather worse for wear.

No one noticed the long look that passed between the women as they went their separate ways, each with a job to attend to, duties to fulfill, bosses to reassure.

'Just as well...' Thought Nessa, as she smartly marched to her locker with the aim of changing her clothes and freshening up, she would need to face her public soon enough.

Smiling a secret smile, she wondered when Catherine Willows would notice that she was not wearing her own panties and if the blonde goddess would even care...

'Probably not; I certainly don't mind.' Nessa mused as she disappeared into the staff locker room...

**The End** ****


End file.
